


Snowfall

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shiro and Keith get snowed in and have some fun, Snowballing, background allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Shiro and Keith had to take a last minute business trip thanks to Keith’s job. They get snowed in and ended up having some fun of their own.Keith just smiled as he shook his head, “God, I still cannot believe how much of a tea snob you are.”“Keith,” and Shiro looked mock offended, “we have been married for how long and it still comes as a shock”“Yes, but I love you for it,” Keith said as he leaned into Shiro’s space to kiss him.“Woah, woah, woah there mister!” And Shiro started to back away. “Not with coffee breath you don’t!”Keith just laughed, “But morning breath is fine?”“Yeah, of course! It’s not coffee breath.”Keith snorted. “I could always kiss you else where?” And a smirk tugged on his lips as he looked sideways at his husband.“You could,” Shiro hummed.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sheith 69 minute prompt on Twitter! Like last week, I went over by about 22 mins, but whatever! I had fun. 
> 
> Also, there were multiple prompts this week, and the ones that stuck out to me were “First Snow” and “Naughty or Nice.” I, uh, kind of ran with the prompts and ended up with this. I seem to only want to write porn (especially bottom Shiro) these days. Oh well! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I only did a quick edit.

To say that the last minute business trip was a rounding success was statement that dependent on your viewpoint. The actual deadline that spurred the trip was a casualty of the snow storm that blanketed the area, but it was still a success to Keith. 

Shiro and Keith had flown out to New York City due to Keith’s job, and decided that they also were able to squeeze some time in to spend with Allura and Lance. Keith’s company was based out of California, but had a main office in NYC. And so when they last minute told him that they had an important project that needed his attention, he basically had to drop everything and make quick arrangements. Lucky for him his supervisor loved him and quickly agreed to fly out Shiro with him as well. After all, it was the least they could do since Keith would have to fly out the day before Christmas Eve. 

The fact that the trip coincided with a big holiday didn’t matter much to Keith or Shiro; they didn’t really celebrate Christmas to begin with, other than ordering Chinese takeout and spending a lazy day together in the confides of their pent house suite. 

And so, after Keith told Shiro about the last minute trip, they decided that they might as well call up Lance and Allura since the couple lived in New York City, and see if they would want two extra guest for Christmas. It wasn’t Keith’s first choice, since he didn’t want to burden the couple, but once the thought made its way out of Shiro’s lips there was no stopping Shiro. Especially since Shiro already had his cell phone to his ear, Allura’s number already ringing on the other end.

After a quick, and frankly very excited conversation with Allura, it was decided that they were going to spend Christmas Day with Allura and Lance at their tiny New York City flat. Luckily for Keith, Shiro had automatically declined the invitation to stay at their flat while in New York. 

“Ally, it’s not that we don’t love you guys, but I know that Keith and Lance will want to kill each other by the end of the two weeks.”

Allura’s melodic laugh made it’s way over the call, “God, if that isn’t the truth.”

Besides Keith’s company was going to pay for a very nice hotel stay for their stay in the city, so there was no sense in causing either couple added stress. Especially since they gave Keith almost free range of hotel options and an obscene credit limit for the two week period. 

And so after a flurry of last minute arrangements, and plane rides, Keith looked over the city spread before them that was covered in snow. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Keith wasn’t expected to head into the New York office until two days after Christmas. And so with a warm mug in each hand, Keith walked into the master bedroom of the suite that he was able to snag. It was much, much nicer than what he would normally put on the company card, but given that it was so last minute and around Christmas, there were very few hotels near the city that had open rooms. He wasn’t going to complain though, not with how luxurious the accommodations were. 

It was a harrowing effort to even make it to the hotel last night, what with the flight delays due to all the bad weather, and so Keith and Shiro decided to just take it extra easy than originally planned. They had wanted to take a short walking tour of the area, but given all the snow that ended up closing down most of the city, they decided to just relax for most of the morning and give the city some time to clear the streets and sidewalks. And if it never happened, then so be it.

Gently crawling back into bed, Keith lightly nudged Shiro with his elbow, but Shiro was already starting to stir.

“Mmm, tea?” Came Shiro’s mumbled response. His face had partially been planted in the luxurious mountain of pillows, both arms tucked under the main pillow. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you brought your own. This hotel is nice, but their tea selection is shit,” Keith said as he settled down. 

Shiro pulled himself up on his elbows, took one sniff of the mugs in Keith’s hands, and then flopped over, “No matter how nice the hotel, their tea selection will always be shit. Bet their coffee is nice though.”

“Yep,” Keith chuckled as he passed Shiro his cup and then brought his own up to his lips. “They even had flavored creamers in the fridge.”

“Of course,” and Shiro rolled his eyes as he sipped at his tea. “Hmm, at least this is really good cream. Like, this tastes as good at the shit I normally get.”

Keith just smiled as he shook his head, “God, I still cannot believe how much of a tea snob you are.”

“Keith,” and Shiro looked mock offended, “we have been married for how long and it still comes as a shock?”

“It will never not be a shock. You are so chill about almost everything else.”

Shiro almost choked on his sip of tea, “You know that is a damn lie.” And Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at himself. “You know I’m one of the most not chill people you know.”

“Yes, but I love you for it,” Keith said as he leaned into Shiro’s space to kiss him.

“Woah, woah, woah there mister!” And Shiro started to back away. “Not with coffee breath you don’t!”

Keith just laughed, “But morning breath is fine?”

“Yeah, of course! It’s not coffee breath.”

Keith snorted. “I could always kiss you else where?” And a smirk tugged on his lips as he looked sideways at his husband. 

“You could,” Shiro hummed as he stretched out, chest pulling upwards as he rolled his shoulders back a bit. 

Keith’s eyes tracked the movement. Shiro hated sleeping with clothes on, and Keith thanked the heavens for that every day of his life. 

Once Keith’s eyes made contact with Shiro’s he knew he was done for. The pure desire that was already pooling there was oh so temping. And Keith was so bad at being able to say no to Shiro. 

Somehow their mugs made contact with their side tables, and before long Keith was shifting the blankets to expose more of Shiro to the warm air of the room. 

With a soft sigh, Shiro rolled his head backwards on the pillows as he settled farther into them. Keith had already straddled Shiro’s hips and was placing soft kisses to this chest. 

“Hmm, not that I’m complaining,” Shiro started right before Kieth took Shiro’s nipple in his mouth. Shiro wasn’t able to finish the thought. Keith’s mouth always made Shiro’s brain turn into mush.

Keith slowly made his way down Shiro’s torso, placing light, teasing kisses as he went; making sure to pay close attention to the sounds trickling out of Shiro’s lips. His ears filled with light gasps, and multiple aborted hitched breaths, and Keith reveled in every second of it. Keith loved licking his way down Shiro’s body just as much as Shiro enjoyed experiencing it. And once Keith’s breath finally ghosted over Shiro’s crotch he was met with Shiro’s erection, thick and heavy. 

“Don’t mind my coffee breath now, do you?” Keith teased as he took Shiro in hand, thumb lightly swirling over the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip, eyes focusing on the way that Shiro’s eyes scrunched and his mouth fell open from the sensation. 

“Shut up,” Shiro breathed. 

Keith chuckled as he lightly stroked Shiro’s cock, hand way too loose for Shiro’s liking, hand barely making enough contact for how heated Shiro was feeling. A low rumble made its way from Shiro’s chest, voicing his desire for more. 

“Ah, testy, are we?” Keith teased as he continued his light strokes. 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was weighted. He tensed a bit as Keith’s finger tips lightly brushed the underside of his dick, and a deep groan made its way from his mouth. Shiro moved his jaw and licked his lips. “Keith,” he tried again, this time a with a bit more authority. But not by much. “Baby, stop teasing.”

Keith’s wrist twisted very slightly, and a smirk pulled at his lips as he made eye contact with Shiro. “Make me.”

A spark flicked between their eyes, and Shiro’s eyes tailed their way down Keith’s body. He was so beautiful; all compact muscle with a blush dusting across his chest and up got his face.

Shiro’s prosthetic moved from its position gently rubbing circles on Keith’s hip to the back of Keith’s head, and with a firm grip guided Keith back down. A gasp left Shiro’s mouth as Keith swallowed him down down to the hilt. Bless Keith’s lack of gag reflex. 

Keith’s fingers pressed into the meat of Shiro’s tights as he moved around Shiro’s cock, the thick tip hitting the back of his throat. Keith settled down and breathed around Shiro, and started to pulled up, dragging the flat of his tongue on the underside and across the thick vein there. Shiro’s breath hitched twice before his grip on the back of Keith’s head became firm, and he added pressure, forcing Keith back down. Keith fell easy into the motion and sighed. 

“G-god,” Shiro mumbled as his free hand fisted the pillows behind him, eyes fully blown out with need, “I just love the sight of you on my cock. So beautiful.” Keith would have smirked if he could, so instead he hallowed out his cheeks as he continued to bob his head. Shiro stuttered out as gasp followed by a low, “You feel so damn good.” 

Keith readjusted his grip on Shiro’s thighs and pushed upward, basically hefting Shiro into his lap, half bent over Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro was about to ask what Keith had in mind, when he felt a light press to his ass and his eyes rolled back. “Keith,” Shiro gasped out. 

Keith had slicked up a few fingers, and Shiro knew he was done for. After a few tentative presses, Keith’s thumb sunk into Shiro’s ass, tugging downward as Keith’s palm wrapped around Shiro’s ass, fingers sinking into the muscle. The motion caused the thumb in Shiro’s ass to twist very slightly, and Shiro reveled in the act. 

After a few moments, Keith slightly changed the angle of his hand, and that coupled with the movements of his mouth on Shiro’s cock, Shiro was getting even closer to the edge. He just needed Keith to change his grip even more so that he could play a bit more with his ass, just a bit more anything and he could be seeing that flash of white against his eyelids. 

But Keith refused. Even after Shiro tried to beg, Keith just continued sucking him off and just barely hitting his prostate. Shiro was getting so close, over and over and it was driving him mad.

And then with a final last ditch effort to get Keith to do something, anything that would allow him to cum, Shiro moved his hand from fisting the pillows and tired to add a finger to his own ass. 

Keith had noticed the movement and let out a low growl that vibrated up Shiro’s dick, and Shiro let out an aborted breath at the sensation. “Baby, please,” Shiro tired, but was cut off. 

Keith released his dick from his mouth with a wet pop, “Don’t you dare. I want you cumming from my mouth and my fingers only.” Shiro’s heady groan met the pillow as he rolled his head to the side. 

“G-god,” barely made its way past Shiro’s lips. And then Shiro’s sharp intake of breath met the air as Keith sucked his dick back into his warm mouth. 

Shiro tried to move his hips, tired to do anything, but Keith stopped him at every turn. Before Shiro was able to open his mouth to plead with his husband again, Keith let Shiro’s dick fall from his mouth again. 

“Such a needy boy today, huh?” Keith’s voice rasped, voice raw from Shiro’s cock, and it sent an electric shot down Shiro’s back. Shiro whined. “Ah, yeah, you are,” Keith responded. And without any additional warning Keith plunged three fingers into Shiro’s ass. Shiro screamed. 

The hoarse sound rang in the room, and Shiro thrashed in the bed, hands fisting harder in Keith hair and the pillows. Keith moaned at the sound that he was able to pull out of Shiro. 

Keith must have done a wonderful job of teasing, and stretching Shiro out, because Shiro was so caught up that he was quickly cumming. And Keith leaned down to catch it all; lapping up all he could, doing his best to not miss a drop. 

Shiro was flushed and gasping, eyes tightly closed as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt Keith shift over top of him, draping his warm body over his torso. Shiro hummed as he felt Keith make his way up, and felt the light caress of Keith’s hand on his cheek. 

Very slowly opening his eyes, Shiro took in the sight above him. And Keith dipped down. The dizzying sensation of coming down from his orgasm temporarily sidelined Shiro as he opened his mouth for the kiss that Keith offered. Had he been more aware he might have noticed that Keith’s cheeks were slightly puffed. But he hadn’t, and so surprise temporarily made its way across Shiro’s face as his eyes shot open. Shiro moaned deep in his chest as he wound his arms around Keith’s body, eagerly welcoming the load of cum that Keith kissed into his mouth. Shiro felt his body get hot again as he swallowed his own cum, and his grip around Keith grew tighter as he licked into Keith’s mouth, looking, tasting, searching for more. 

After Keith pulled back he smiled, “Someone was eager.”

“God, baby, you haven’t done that in a long time. I forgot how much I loved the taste,” Shiro purred as he pulled Keith down on his chest, nuzzling into his husband’s hair.

Keith just hummed as he turned his view to the large glass windows that gave an elegant picturesque view of the snow covered cityscape. “Hmm, first snow of the season.”

“In more ways than one,” came Shiro’s reply. 

Keith’s shoulder’s gently shook with quiet laughter, “Okay, I walked into that one.”

“That you did,” Shiro sighed, “At least you don’t taste like coffee anymore.”

Keith just rolled his eyes, but there was so much love in his voice. “Anything to please.”

They stayed in bed for a little while longer; just holding each other and enjoying each other’s warmth. If they couldn’t actually make it out of the hotel the entire day then that was fine. They always did prefer quiet, low-key ways of celebrating this particular holiday anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!


End file.
